Hades' Gem
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: "You have heard them speak, have you not…of a child…born of God and Titan…shall love the Lord of the Dead. They speak, the Graeae, of your happiness." Harry was born Callisto, son to Lady Medusa and consort to the Lord of the Dead. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! I also do NOT own anything about to Greek mythology that you find in the Fanfic._

_Warnings: This contains foul language, A Lemon scene (HarryxHades), incest (if you consider it so) and death, You have been warned! Don't like do NOT read!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hade's Gem<em>

Hades watched the mortals vanish, sneering at those who thought themselves greater than even the Gods. Appearing from the shadows, he walked ominously to the house where lay a bundle, a small envelope lain on it. He came up to the bundle, gazing down at the sleeping 'mortal' child.

He grinned, kneeling to lift the child gently into his arms, which surprisingly held the child like a precious treasure, a gem. Frowning at the child's appearance Hades snapped his fingers, causing the sound to echo in the dead of night, like crackling thunder. Instantly, like sand, the child's appearance melted away, revealing a child only the Gods could give birth to, but this child was no child of God, this was the child of a Titan. Hades smirked as he laid a kiss on the slumbering child's forehead, remembering the day he had taken the child into his possession.

_Hades gazed lazily at the creature before him. She was Medusa, once beautiful, now cursed because of his brother's lechery and idiocy. But to him she still remained beautiful, more beautiful than any maiden he had seen. He knew how it felt to not be desired, nor loved._

"_Why do you come to us, Medusa?" he asked._

_Medusa raised her head, eyes who would turn a mortal man to stone, gazed upon him. Emerald jewels, full of hate and want for revenge._

"_I ask, Lord Hades that you offer me this one chance to find peace before my time" she said._

_Hades frowned, but looked thoughtful, "and what can you offer us for this…wish?"_

_Medusa held a hand to her stomach, "Poseidon's bastard child that grows within my womb" was her answer._

_Hades raised an eyebrow, "And why give this child to me?"_

_Medusa grinned eerily, "You have heard them speak, have you not…of a child…born of God and Titan…shall love the Lord of the Dead. They speak, the Graeae, of __**your**__ happiness."_

_Yes he had heard of this prophesy, and had denied it. His beloved Persephone shared not the love he had for her; neither did any maiden he had loved before her. How could a child find love in him, when no one else could?_

"_Fine, I give you your wish" he said._

_Blowing into her face he graced her with a human body, her once snake like appearance burning to ash before him. Beautiful cascading crimson locks, eyes free of their curse, still as stunning as the deadly green they possessed. _

"_But know this Medusa, this happiness will end...one way or another" he said, watching her as she ascended to the mortal realm._

He had watched as she weaved her way into the minds of a family, falsely naming herself their daughter, he watched as she fell in love with a Wizard, and at last gave birth to his soul mate. He had been over come with joy at the sight of the child's birth.

He watched as she at last showed love towards the child, giving her life to protect the seed of a God who had stolen her innocence and life. And now her payment was paid in full, her soul sent to live with her lover, to live in happiness, while the child would remain beside him.

"Come along my little Gem" he said as he made his way back into the shadows. Leaving the mortal world far behind.

Within the Ministry of Magic, a certain savior's files were burned to cinders, new ones replacing them.

_**Prince Calisto**_

_**DOB: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980 (12:00)**_

_**Mother: Lady Medusa**_

_**Father: Lord God Poseidon **_

_**Adoptive Father: James Potter**_

_**Race: Gorgon**_

_**Note: Consort to Lord God Hades**_

* * *

><p>Hades sighed as he once again cast another soul into Tartarus. He moaned, rolling his shoulders and yawning. All around him, his minions dined in their 'pleasure,' the chants of moans and grunts sang in their air like music.<p>

He leaned back into his throne, shutting his eyes. Only to open them when he felt two hands lying on his shoulders, a forked tongue licking at his cheek. He grinned, turning his lips to luscious cherry plump ones. Minutes later he let go, gazing into the stunning emeralds to of his beloved consort and lover. Calisto, his beauty, his gem, was the treasure of the underworld. Desired by all, but belonging to only one. The child had long raven locks cascading down his back, disguise as such to hide the fact that they were slumbering asps waiting to strike. His torso was porcelain white, the skin as smooth as a baby, laden with jewels and gold. A black mantel draped over his shoulders, a long black serpent tail coiling underneath him, a stinger on the very end.

Calisto grinned at him, revealing sharp fangs, running his equally sharp black claws through the black Adonis' hair. The boy, as he was such being only seventeen summers, raised himself up on his tail and laid himself on Hades' lap.

"You tire my love?" asked Calisto, running his hands over Hades' muscular chest.

Despite the myths that mortals created, Hades was as handsome as his brothers above. Long rivers of raven hair, scorching coal eyes that flared with power, his body only that of any woman or man's desires.

"The mortals bore me, I see no reason why my brother loves them so" said Hades, running a hand over his lovers tail, causing Calisto to moan in pleasure.

"Then sssshall we leave to partake on our 'pleasssssure'?" asked Calisto, his tail vanishing to reveal two porcelain legs, his sign of want pressed against the Lord of Death's stomach.

Hades smirked and raised himself from his throne, carrying Calisto off to their chambers.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore could not understand it. Harry Potter had been missing for seventeen years, taken from his relatives' doorstep, his entire existence burned to ash. Voldemort had returned in the year Potter would have come to Hogwarts, and now the entire wizarding world lived in fear and death.<p>

All his plans for the boy were ruined, and his replacement, Neville Longbottom, was pathetic. He went back to question as to why all of the Hogwarts letters that they had sent to Potter kept coming back, as if there was no way to reach him or he did not exist. Another strange thing was the address on one particular letter.

_Prince Calisto_

_Underworld_

_Lord God Hades' Palace_

He had checked the ministry records for such a child and was shocked when he found that the child's father, or adoptive father, was James Potter, his mother Lady medusa. James Potter had only ever been with Lily Evans, he had made sure of it. It made no sense.

"Albus!"

The Headmaster turned as his door was barged into, _McGonagall_standing there, frightened and in shock.

"It's him, he's come!"

They both fled the office and rushed out onto the school grounds where their forces stood across from that of Voldemort's army. Making his way to the front of the lines Dumbledore cursed as he saw the mangled, twisted dead corpse of Neville Longbottom at the snake faced man's feet, his robes covered his blood.

"No one to save you now old man, this piece of trash is dead and Potter, your savior, has abandoned you, you stand a dead man."

Albus glared, but inside he was panicking, he had planned to use the boy to frighten Tom but he had obviously gotten to the stupid child first. All around him the light forces coward, their minds filled with the dread that their savior was gone.

Voldemort cackled as he raised his wand, his forces charging those with a dying spirit whom were already fleeing.

_They were doomed._

* * *

><p>Calisto smiled as he made patterns on his lovers' chest, humming to himself, his tail swishing in the air hypnotically. Hades was reading up on the latest newcomers to the underworld, his hand running along the scales running along Calisto's spine.<p>

Leaning down Calisto kissed Hades' chest, smiling when Hades leaned down to kiss his head. There was a sudden knock on the large black ivory doors, engraved with the levels of the Underworld.

"What!?" ordered Hades.

"M-My Lord, more souls have arrived a-and the court…called for you, th-they await your presence in the thr-throne room" called a servant, a woman, whose voice held obvious fear.

Hades got up and dressed. Calisto yawned and stretched, sliding off the bed, shivering at the cold hard tiles under his tail. He followed his lover out of the room, sneering at the servant who quickly got to her hands and knees, bowing low and shivering like a beat puppy.

Humans were pathetic, he did not see what his love saw in her, as she was a previous lover of Hades' years ago, one of a few he had let escape into servitude with their lives.

They walked/slithered to the throne room, servants bowing as they went past. Once they reached the room Calisto could see many souls standing in the center of the room, gazing fearfully at the court, who indulged in the exotic fine qualities a body could possess, smirking and giggling at their discomfort.

Hades entered sneering at the souls as he walked to his throne and sat down. Calisto slithered into his lap and draped his arms around Hades' neck, head pressed against his shoulder. A demon stepped forward, a scroll in hand.

"When I call your name, step forward and be judged" the way he said it so gleefully and with sick pleasure sent a chill down the spines of the souls. His puke colored, grim infested teeth dared like a feral wolf ready to strike at a juicy morsel.

And so the names went on. After a while Calisto grew bored and drew his lover in a battle on tongues. Their silk muscles moved erotically against each other, passing saliva between the two, their bodies rubbing against each other in need and want. Calisto shivered as his lover dug into him, crying out as he transformed his tail and sat in the man's lap, sitting forward for all of see his silk nude body asking to be taken, legs spread to receive. He squirmed as Hades toyed with his chest, sucking at one juicy nipple while playing with the other between his fingers.

Hades smirked as he listened to his lover cry out and seized his erection, stopping the Gorgan's release. Calisto hissed as he was denied and squirmed against Hades' large muscle. Hades moaned at the feeling of his Consort's ass rubbing against him and grabbed his hips. Licking the shell of Calisto's ear he lifted the slim, delectable body up and plunged into him, erupting a scream from Calisto and a hiss of pleasure.

The thrusts were slow at first, gruelingly so, but got faster at the boys pleas for more as his lover moved in and out of his tight hole. It ended with a moan of each others names, as they released, Calisto on the floor before them and Hades milking himself dry within his consort's tight ass, his insides hugging him so hard it made him want to throw his lover on the floor and fuck him again, pounding him into nothing but a gooey mess.

The souls had watched in fascination that they would do this in front of them and in horror as many in the court screeched out in pleasure with them. Some even crawling forward and licking up the boy's cum like ravenous animals in heat.

"So, this is what you have become."

Hades and Calisto broke the kiss they were in and turned to find an old man standing before them.

"A consort of the dark, disgusting!"

Hades glared, the flames of his eyes scorching with madness. Calisto himself frowned, sliding from his lover's lap, his legs melting into his tail as he slithered forward. The demon's who sat before them ran their claws along his tail, licking at it, moaning and grunting at his taste.

"Do I know you old man?"

The man sneered at him, "You insolent boy, I would have bred you into the finest weapon, a tool of war and a slave to me. But here I find you a whore to evil! You have failed us; the wizarding world will now die in a sea of flames because of you!"

Hades turned his glare to the demon who had read the names, "Who is he" he ordered.

"Albus Dumbledore, my Lord."

Hades hummed, "I have heard of this Dumbledore, a man who thinks himself higher than even the Gods. A man who pleasures himself in ruining the lives of others to better suit his own desires. A man who would find a home here, wouldn't you all say?"

The court voiced their opinion through a call of hisses, screeches and groans of agreement.

Albus looked around at these disgusting creatures, "You will not hold me, my power is absolute, I am the essence of light!" he looked at Calisto, "You ruined everything whore, your bitch of a mother was a slut I should have never trusted with the task of birthing you, I should have killed you myself on that night!"

Hades had remembered that night well, the night Albus Dumbledore had come to the Potter home and murdered James Potter and Medusa, or Lily Evans as she was named at the time.

Blaming it on a man, who had not even known of the Potter's whereabouts.

"So, I meet the killer of my parents" said Calisto as he slithered closer to the man, his tail melting back into legs. He smirked as he coiled himself around the man, running his hand along his chest.

Albus himself was shocked and disgusted by this and tried to back away but the sight of those poisonous green eyes made him still, hypnotic lust hugging itself to him.

"Then I mussssst thank you" said the boy as he kissed the man, who gasped before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the Gorgan.

He never noticed Calisto's legs melt back into a tail that was coiled partially around his body. Or the end of the tail, the stinger, swaying deadly behind him.

With one thrust Albus gasped his final breath, looking down to find the sharpness of Calisto's tail spearing his gut. Looking at the boy for just a split second he spit out blood as the tail was dislodged from his corpse and he fell dead to the floor.

Screeches sang in the room as the demons of the court rushed forth towards the body. They ripped at it and tore it apart as they dined on the blood and fleshy meat. Calisto spit onto the floor and wiped his mouth as he slithered over to Hades who was smirking gleefully at him.

Grabbing the man's hand he grinned seductively.

"Come take a bath with me."

Hades kissed him, "As my Gem commands."

They left the court to their feast of Albus Dumbledore's corpse, a happy sight to two wolfish grins that snickered in the shadows.

"I have to say Moony, the pup knows how to put on a show."

* * *

><p>How was It? Yes, I may be considered incest considering but with how the Gods are in mythology do not be surprised. Please Read &amp; Review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading!<p>

_Sayonara!_


End file.
